A number of devices are known which permit doubling of the effective parking area of a parking lot. These devices are based on the LIFT principle of garages and are coupled to a three-phase electrical system. The basic structure of these devices is a lifting platform which supports the lifted vehicle and two pillars which are disposed next to the vehicle in the middle or two thirds of the way along the platform. This sort of structure requires a parking space which is the width of the widest vehicle plus the width of the door in order to permit the driver and passengers to get out after parking the vehicle. The existence of pillars on both sides of the vehicle requires aligning the vehicle in an accurate manner in the parking space, which reduces the ease of use of these devices. When a number of devices are mounted in a parking lot, the lot looks like an industrial zone full of pillars and spoils the aesthetic appearance of the parking area.